A Great Change
by Maritsa
Summary: Rabbitpaw is just an apprentice... And yet is facing challenges and terrors that even the greatest of all warriors would cower from.
1. Clan Status

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Rainstar

Deputy: Bearclaw

Medicine Cat: Mossflower

Warriors: Flaconeye, Silvershadow, Stormcloud, Ravenheart

Apprentices: Dewpaw, Razorpaw, Rabbitpaw

Queens: Sandstone, Leafwhisker

Elders: Missingear, Wildsoul

**RiverClan**

Leader: Stonestar

Deputy: Mistyshard

Medicine Cat: Moonfeather

Warriors: Hawkstripe, Curvefang, Lionclaw, Fogface, Ashfur

Apprentices: Whitepaw, Snowpaw, Icepaw

Queens: Ripplestream

Elders: Lightfur

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Rippedstar

Deputy: Darkheart

Medicine Cat: Mousetail

Warriors: Shadowfur, Timberclaw, Slashpelt, Amberfire

Apprentices: Blazepaw, Barkpaw, Twilightpaw

Queens: Rosepetal, Olivetail

Elders: Crowtail, Tailstump

**WindClan**

Leader: Honeystar

Deputy: Stormwhistle

Medicine Cat: Goldeneye

Warriors: Nightfire, Dazzlemask, Mothwing, Sunpelt

Apprentices: Hopepaw, Silverpaw, Spiderpaw

Queens: Grassear

Elders: Sprinklepelt

_The prologue and first chapter are coming soon._


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

A sleek kit' eyes were filled with utmost curiosity and eagerness, yet she stayed still. The sound of Rainstar's voice boomed out, filled with enthusiasm. The young tan furred kit stumbled forward, her chest feeling as if it may burst with pride. She looked up at Rainstar, her breath held in. Rainstar flicked her tail, summoning the small kit.

"This is a proud day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Rabbitkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Rabbitpaw."

Rainstar then summoned Ravenheart with another flick of her tail. "You are ready for an apprentice, you will be Rabbitpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your knowledge and strength to Rabbitpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

Ravenheart showed no surprise at this, yet came forward and touched noses with Rabbitpaw. Chanting of 'Rabbitpaw, Rabbitpaw, Rabbitpaw' were heard below the Highrock as Rabbitpaw and Ravenheart leapt down from the rock. Cats crowded around the new apprentice, smiles over their maws. "Congratulations, Rabbitpaw." Mossflower purred.

Rabbitpaw was too stunned to reply, yet managed with a quick nod. "Rabbitpaw!" A familiar voice reached her ears, and she turned to see Dewpaw, a close friend of hers. "Rabbitpaw, now you can sleep in the apprentice den with me!" The petite apprentice said.

Ravenheart appeared from nowhere, his cold black eyes staring down at Rabbitpaw. "Get up early tomorrow so we can start training." He grumbled. It was hard to tell if he didn't appreciate having an apprentice or not, and as soon as he had spoken he disappeared yet again.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning of Apprenticeship

"I might as well show you ThunderClan territory."

Ravenheart walked by the jumpy Rabbitpaw, her eyes taking in everything they saw. A horrible smell entered her nose, and she stopped looking toward her mentor. "What is /that/!" She asked.

Ravenheart was silent, continuing to walk. Soon enough, Rabbitpaw saw a layer of hard, black grass. "/That/ is the Thunderpath. Occasionally a monster will come by, but they can only be on the Thunderpath. Twolegs are in their bellies." He said as a monster zoomed by.

Rabbitpaw squeaked, jumping backwards. "Beyond the Thunderpath is ShadowClan territory." Ravenheart stated.

Rabbitpaw looked up at Ravenheart in wonder, and he continued walking.

Soon enough the sound of rushing water was heard, making Rabbitpaw as excited as ever. She hadn't ever left the ThunderClan camp before; everything was a mystery to her. "Is that a river?" She asked, her eyes wide as she spotted it.

Ravenheart nodded. "The river is the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan." He said casually. "And there…. is the Sunning Rocks. Too often are we fighting to keep them as part of our territory."

"You mean RiverClan also wants Sunning Rocks?"

"Yes."

They continued walking with Rabbitpaw bounding ahead.

Entering the forest again, another scent reached the young apprentice's nose. "What is that?" She asked, looking around her for the source of the smell.

"That is the smell of Twolegs and kittypets. In Tallpines you can catch their scent every now and than. Of course, kittypets are no trouble to us." Ravenheart said coolly, as if he had much better things to do than show an apprentice around the forest.

"What about the Twolegs? Are they trouble for us?" Rabbitpaw asked, her eyes returning round.

Ravenheart shrugged. "Matters. Not usually, though. Sometimes the smaller Twolegs throw rocks at us, but that's easy to avoid."

Rabbitpaw nodded, remembering everything he spoke of. "Around here is the Treecut Place, and by it is a Twoleg Place." Ravenheart said, his tail flicking.

"Hear that? We'll have time to practice hunting…" He trailed off, turning toward Rabbitpaw.

Her eyes brightened, her ears swiveling. There was a scurrying sound, nearby. She pinpointed it by shrubbery only a few fox lengths away.

"Good. Now silently creep toward the noise; it helps to drop your weight to your haunches." He said softly, careful not to disturb the prey.

Rabbitpaw nodded quickly, creeping up toward the noise. Her eyes met a patch of gray, but it disappeared to fast for her to tell what it was. Still, she eyed the movement carefully, and timing herself correctly she leapt toward it. Rabbitpaw's eyes stayed on the gray, by now she knew it was a mouse. Leaping after it even though the chance of catching it was practically zero, she didn't give up until the mouse was out of sight and there were no more sounds of scurrying. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if all of ThunderClan have heard you." Ravenheart said, continuing to walk forward into the trees. He stopped, his ears turning. 'The mouse must be near, or something…' He thought, even though the sound he had heard was much larger than a mouse.

Rabbitpaw was still, watching Ravenheart curiously. "I did good though, right?"

"You'll do good once you catch something. For a first timer it was okay, though."

Rabbitpaw stared at the ground thoughtfully, and ran after Ravenheart.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 'The Visitor'

By the time they had returned to the ThunderClan camp Ravenheart had also shown the Snakerocks and the Great Sycamore. Held firmly in Rabbitpaw's mouth dangled a mouse, and a chaffinch in Ravenheart's. As soon as they had been noticed, worried eyes turned thankful. Rabbitpaw's mother, Leafwhisker, rushed up to her. "What has taken you so long?!" She asked, licking down ruffled fur on Rabbitpaw's head.

Suddenly Bearclaw was also there, as well as many other cats. They hadn't been gone that long, why were they acting as they did?

After the commotion had settled and Rabbitpaw had insisted that everything had been fine, she trotted toward the fresh kill pile. Picking out a mouse, Rabbitpaw turned toward the apprentice den. As soon as she had entered eye fell upon her. Razorpaw was silent, chewing on his magpie quietly. Dewpaw looked at her for a moment and returned to her meal. Awkwardly, Rabbitpaw settled by Dewpaw. What was there to say? After finishing her mouse, she settled near the moss. Sleep was soon coming over her, and the last words she heard was Dewpaw. 'Did you see them?'

Awaking, she was felt herself being nudged. Turning, she saw Ravenheart prodding her. "Come on. You still need some practice on hunting."

Rabbitpaw stood, arching her back in a stretch. Ravenheart left, standing on the edge of the trees. She trotted after him, figuring that Dewpaw and Razorpaw had already started training that day, as she hadn't seen them in the den. As soon as she had caught up with Ravenheart he began in a faster walk, dodging the thick ferns. "W-wait!" Rabbitpaw called after him, panting.

He stopped; by now they were in a part of the forest she wasn't sure she had been in before. There were plenty of signs that there was prey, it seemed to be a good place to hunt. Seeing that Rabbitpaw had caught up, Ravenheart began to speak. "Now-" He was cut off as a black figure leapt toward him, its claws scoring against his neck.

"Bearclaw, what will we do about this? It was defiantly not from a Clan."

A sigh emitted from Rainstar. Who was their visitor that had stolen Sandstone's kits? It didn't seem to be any of the Clan's doings; their scent didn't match the one covering the walls of the nursery. Bearclaw bit his lip lightly, in thought. "There isn't much we can do. No one could track the scent, and who did it is a mystery to us all. Stormcloud reported smelling their stench by the Thunderpath. Would it be allies of Rippedstar?" He asked.

Rainstar shook her head. "Defiantly not Rippedstar. I'm not even sure the other Clans know about them. At the next gathering we'll have to warn them." She stated, her eyes worrisome.

Bearclaw nodded. "True. Even though, by the time it's another gathering kits might be stolen in all of the Clans."

Rainstar was silent, signaling with her tail for Bearclaw to dismiss. He lowered his head, leaving her den.

Lying in her den, her eyes closed, hoping that StarClan would visit her.


End file.
